wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
The Harvest Lord
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 3 | heal = 510 | crecla = Undead | school = Fire | damperpip = 100 | damsch = Fire | minion = Rotting Fodder | minion2 = | world = Wizard City | location = Triton Avenue | subloc1 = The Harvest Lord's Tower | descrip = The Harvest Lord is the main boss on Triton Avenue. He kidnapped Artur Gryphonbane and caused havoc all over the street. Speech In the back of the room you notice Arthur, Susie's brother Harvest Lord: So, Wizard, you too have uncovered Malistaire's plans. Too bad you will have to remain here with the other wizard! The both of you will be powerless to stop us!Soon the Undead will drive out all the citizens and take over the rest of the city! And with the school in our hands, we will rule Wizard City! Ambrose will at last be crushed! Mwahahahaha! When you defeat Harvest Lord, Artur says: "Thank you for freeing me, my friend! I feared that no one was ever going to find me! Please, go and tell my sister that I am safe! I know I have worried her so. May the winds of chance bring us together once more, wizard!" | spell1 = Fire Cat | spell2 = Fire Snake | spell3 = Sunbird | spell4 = Snow Shield | spell5 = Imp | spell6 = Thunder Snake | spell7 = Fire Elf | spell8 = Blood Bat | spell9 = Robe of Antiquities | spell10 = | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 11-20 | hat1 = Hood of Storms | hat2 = Helm of Tales | hat3 = Helm of Nightmares | hat4 = Elven Storm Cap | hat5 = Helm of Stability | hat6 = Novice's Hat | hat7 = Soft Hood | hat8 = Firestorm Cap | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Adventurer's Robe | robe2 = Charged Coat | robe3 = Harvest Lord's Mantle | robe4 = Robe of the Lifeblood | robe5 = Soot Stained Tunic | robe6 = Twice Stitched Robe | robe7 = Novice's Robe | robe8 = Robe of Antiquities | robe9 = Vestment of the Adverse | robe10 = | boots1 = Boots of Obstruction | boots2 = Fairy Shoes | boots3 = Plated Boots | boots4 = Slippers of Rites | boots5 = Trollskin Boots | boots6 = Windrunners | boots7 = Twice Stitched Boots | boots8 = Martyr's Wraps | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = Wand of Repose | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Peridot Studded Athame | athame2 = Simple Dirk | athame3 = Reaper's Athame | athame4 = Heartsteel | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = Elven Pendant | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Fine Jade Ring | ring2 = Flawed Opal Ring | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = Unicorn (Pet) | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Open Book | house2 = Heated Stone Tower | house3 = Pumpkin | house4 = Tall Vase | house5 = Prop Mountains 1 | house6 = Wizard City Haunted Theme | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Fire Cat | trecar2 = Fire Elf | trecar3 = Ghoul | trecar4 = Harvest Lord | trecar5 = Keen Eyes | trecar6 = Locust Swarm | trecar7 = Snow Shield | trecar8 = Tough | trecar9 = Fire shield | trecar10 = | reag1 = Bone (Reagent) | reag2 = Leather Straps | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Chocolate Strawberry | snack2 = Gummy Firecat | snack3 = Blonde Strawberry | snack4 = Sugar Donut | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = Bitter Harvest | quest2 = | quest3 = }}